


A Price Worth Paying

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2015 [18]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bestiality, Extremely Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Impossible Sex, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Magic, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a buddy.</p><p>Poseidon wants his son. So when Percy asks that he be allowed to spend an eternity with Jason, Poseidon makes a deal with him. If Percy gives Poseidon everything he wants, exactly as he wants it, he will make both demigods immortal, in secret from the rest of the Olympians. So just how badly does Percy want a happily ever after with Jason?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Price Worth Paying

Have you ever been face to face with a horse penis? Because I have, and let me tell you- there must be easier ways to become immortal.

It all started with a crazy god on a godforsaken mission snickering about how Jason and I were doomed to fail. How mortal heroes like us, locked in a passionate yet chaste love, would inevitably be met with tragedy. Let’s just say that after I got back to camp, I immediately did my research on this Patroclus guy he mentioned and his relationship with my man Achilles.

I didn’t like what I found.

Neither did Jason.

We became obsessed with guaranteeing that neither of us died in our prime. We couldn’t even finally have sex because we were afraid that the deed would seal the deal on our doom. 

Honestly, I think we spent more time digging through dusty old books than Annabeth ever did. She noticed too, because she definitely started giving us odd looks. I guess she didn’t suspect us of anything- she just thought we couldn’t research worth shit, because she kept offering to help.

Obviously, we turned her down each time.

Seeking immortality is one of those things that normal people just don’t understand. It’s not a very upstanding venture. It’s the sort of thing people like Voldemort are obsessed with. So, naturally, if your friends suddenly started spending all their time trying to figure out how to make a horcrux without killing anyone, you’re gonna be worried. Probably alert the authorities. Or the nice men in white coats.

Needless to say, this was putting a strain on me and Jason’s relationship. Every intimate moment was inevitably interrupted by fits of anxiety. I guess that’s what you get when you go fight the god Phobos without any earplugs. We may have beaten him into submission, but his damage to us was much more long-lasting. 

We knew what was happening to us was only a curse from the god of fear- it wasn’t like there was an actual prophecy that one or both of us would die young. 

But there wasn’t any off-switch for our fears.

That’s why, when my dad showed up for my 18th birthday and said, “Hey, buddy. I can make you immortal- and Jason too,” I was ready to elect him for King of the Gods right then and there.

There was a catch, though. Two catches actually. One- the transformation had to be done in secret as a gift since I’d already turned down an offer of immortality from the Olympians. And two- he needed something in return.

Jason, of course, was the first to declare that we would do  _ anything  _ to be together and be rid of this mental torment. He’s sweet. I’ll definitely keep him. But it didn’t look like Jason’s declaration of eternal love for me really registered with Dad. He was looking at  _ me  _ pretty intently, so I knew something was up. 

He didn’t need anything from Jason. 

He needed something from me.

That’s when he dropped the bombshell news. In order to be able to perform this magic without the help of the other Olympians, a hero had to present him with a great boon. Something the god desired and craved deeply. Something that would alight his soul and power him through the spell.

I wish I hadn’t asked what he had in mind. Maybe if I’d told him to get the fuck out of our apartment, I wouldn’t be in this situation, with a horse cock at my lips, my father’s voice in my head telling me to go ahead and taste it.

Yeah,  _ uh… _

I don’t know where to even  _ begin _ downplaying that as not being all that strange because it was pretty. freaking.  _ weird _ . Not to mention that it wasn’t just any horse cock, it was my  _ dad’s _ . 

As in, my dad was the horse. 

Because Lord of Horses and all that.

Turns out, the thing that Poseidon most desired the past few years has been... well,  _ me _ . Like, in the carnal way. And it was a particularly favorite fantasy of his to take me while in horse form.

Yeah, I wasn’t really happy about this when I heard either. You should have seen Jason’s  _ face _ . There was a lot of shouting. Dad left at some point. The shouting continued. The anxiety, Phobos’s cute little gift to us, settled back in. There might have been a panic attack and some tears. Finally, we calmed down. Poseidon- really don’t want to be calling him “Dad” right now- showed up again.

Long story short… we agreed.

Which is how I ended up kneeling, naked, under the godly horse standing in our living room.

_ ‘Go on, Son. Taste me.’ _

“Could you at least not call me ‘Son’?”

_ ‘My fantasy, my rules. Now do it, before I lose my patience and leave. Permanently, this time.’ _

Taking a deep breath, I reached out to grab… Dad’s cock.  _ Poseidon’s  _ cock.

I held it steady and leaned forward, licking at the tip- once, twice-

I couldn’t help myself and pulled away, shame making my face feel like it was going to just melt right off.

“Percy…”

Jason was kneeling nearby, also naked. What his role in all this was, Poseidon wouldn’t tell us. 

When I heard Jason say my name, I thought he was reprimanding me for being so hesitant and not just getting it over with, but when I looked at him, he looked devastated, like his whole body ached from watching me do this. I felt a little more at ease. I don’t normally like to be pitied, but it still felt nice to know that my boyfriend was on my side.

I returned to my task a little more emboldened. So what if I had to do this? It was a means to an end and then Jason and I would be free of Phobos’s wicked nagging voice in our heads.

I gave my dad-  _ ew-  _ ok-  _ Poseidon  _ a solid lick and then threw caution out the window, letting my lips take him in and suck like I’d been instructed. The whole thing twitched in my mouth and I tried to keep my teeth away. I doubted I’d get a thank you for that. I sucked for a bit longer and then…

Well, I kinda backed away because, like…  _ ew? _

_ ‘Keep going, Percy. Get me nice and wet. You’re gonna want it that way when I fuck you. I can work some magic to prevent you from getting injured, but it’ll still hurt if you don’t get to work lubing me up.’ _

“Isn’t that what actual lube’s for?”

_ ‘Did I stutter?’ _

OK, he sounded like he was getting angry, so I went back to work. Instead of focusing on just the flared head, I tried to work my mouth all over, worried about Poseidon’s threat that it would hurt. Not that I really needed him to point that out. 

This thing was fucking huge and, well, with the anxiety prescription from Phobos, Jason and I had never gotten around to actually fooling around. We’ve been kind of stuck in the making out and hand jobs phase of our relationship. So if Dad-  _ Poseidon, damnit-  _ was really planning on um… well, doing  _ that _ , then yeah. 

I think I can figure out for myself how much pain I’m in for.

Unfortunately, saliva has this annoying tendency to evaporate, so no matter how thorough I was in slobbering over the whole damn thing,  and how much my jaw was starting to hurt from trying to get as much of Dad into my mouth as possible, it didn’t seem to be getting any more lubed. Just… vaguely damp. Awesome.

_ ‘Lick my balls, Son. What kind of lover are you if you don’t pay attention to every aspect of your partner’s sex?’ _

I winced a little at being called ‘Son’ again. It was understandable when _ I  _ made the mistake in my head and referred to Poseidon as “Dad” because I was still reeling from this sudden change to our relationship, but Poseidon was doing it on purpose because he got off on it. Gross.

Leaning past the base of the cock, I licked at Poseidon’s sack. It was, um… definitely just as humiliating as sucking horse cock. I kept imagining how Jason was seeing me- naked under Dad’s huge body, kitten licking at his massive godly horse balls.

Ok, so a part of me was also wondering if Jason thought this was kind of hot. Like, did he have a dominating streak? Did he enjoy seeing me in such a submissive position? I had no idea. That’s what happens when you decide to skip straight to the freaky incest bestiality sex and don’t take your time to explore some more vanilla things like- oh, I don’t know-  _ missionary _ , while gazing adoringly into the eyes of the person you love most? 

Like, if Poseidon was going to steal my first time from Jason, couldn’t he have gone for something a little less extreme?

Poseidon neighed. It was weird. It came out low and I could hear him moan in my mind at the same time. He bucked a little in front of me and I shrunk back, not wanting to get a black eye from godly horse cock and balls.

_ ‘Alright, Percy. Get on that coffee table.’ _

“Get on it like…?”

_ ‘Like I’m going to fuck you now, so ass in the air.’ _

I started stroking his cock again, immediately anxious about how  _ not  _ wet it was, and desperately trying to move some precome around.

_ ‘Don’t worry. As I said, you won’t get injured.’ _

“I don’t want it to  _ hurt  _ either.”

I could almost feel him mentally shrug.

_ ‘Maybe you’ll enjoy a little bit of pain. Get on the table.’ _

I doubted it.

The coffee table wasn’t exactly that. It may have once been a piece of outdoor furniture- something to place pots on or something. We got it from a thrift store, like most of our A++ furniture. Point was, it was taller and narrower than you’d normally assume a coffee table to be. It was the perfect height for many things, like eating dinner while watching TV and getting fucked by a magic horse.

I shakily rose to my feet, looking at Jason. My boyfriend looked like he wanted to stand up and comfort me, but he was bound in place by Poseidon’s magic and he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. He was, however,  _ hard _ , and that was one hell of a shocker. Was he really getting off on watching me get humiliated like this? Honorable, virtuous Jason had a boner from watching his boyfriend blow a ridiculously hung god-horse. Good to know. I’ll buy him My Little Pony DVDs for Christmas.

I got on the table. For a second, I thought it might be too rickety to hold my weight, but then realized that it was just my own shaking that was making the whole thing wobble.

Poseidon laughed in my head.

_ ‘The good thing is that, after this, Phobos will likely lift his curse on you even if you decide to not become immortal. You’re paying him one hell of a tribute with all this fearful trembling.’ _

“Shut up, Dad.”

His next comment came with a mental sneer, obviously mocking me.

_ ‘Ass up higher,  _ Son _.’ _

I complied.

_ ‘Pull yourself open for me.’ _

I reached back with both arms, resting my head on the table, but hesitated actually doing as I was told.

“Shouldn’t there be some form of stretching first? You know- one finger, two fingers?”

His response was to lick the crack of my ass from top to bottom. I jumped up onto my hands and knees again.

“Dad!”

_ ‘You might as well call me Daddy. It would make more sense, considering.’ _

I glared behind me.

“ _ Hell _ no!”

He licked me again, and I tried to scramble away but my limbs were suddenly locked in place by magic and I was at my father’s mercy. He licked me over and over until my dick started twitching under the assault. No  _ way _ .

_ ‘Good enough.’ _

Poseidon moved forward and his chest and belly brushed my spine as he covered me with his body.

_ ‘Now do as you were told and open yourself up.’ _

I realized I had control of my hands again, and this time- I went through with the order. Putting my fingers on either side of my hole, I dug them in for as much leverage as I could manage and pulled. Poseidon nickered as praise.

The wet head pressed against my hole and I shuddered, resisting the urge to jump off the table and run across the room. How did he even  _ have  _ such good aim with a horse cock and no hands? Magic, probably. Like always.

The large, blunt head pressed against me as tightly as it could.

Then it pushed  _ in _ .

I thought I’d get a breather to deal with the shock and pain of being so suddenly and widely stretched, but Poseidon didn’t stop. He kept pushing, the girth spreading me so much I thought my legs would pop off like knockoff Barbie limbs. And then, just as the even wider  _ base  _ of the dick started to broach me, I became aware of the  _ length _ . 

I felt the head push against my belly muscles and then keep travelling deeper. Oh gods. Oh  _ Gods _ .

“Dad, please!”

Poseidon stopped.

I gasped for breath. I  _ hurt.  _

The discomfort was terrifying, but fortunately it wasn’t the sharp pain of flesh ripping or insides chafing from not enough lube. In fact, I think Dad must have magicked some lube into the mix at the last moment. I guess having me terrified of getting fucked dry was just part of his weird incest fantasy.

Apparently deciding that I’d had enough of a breather, Poseidon pushed in further.

A groan rumbled from my chest and came out with a whine. I wasn’t sure how to feel about the fact that it almost sounded… needy. 

Because, uh… horse cock is the  _ last  _ thing I’ve  _ ever _ needed. 

But as Dad finally sank all the way in, his cock lodged somewhere in my right lung (I think, I’m not a medical expert) and his massive balls tickling my ass, I felt a shiver go through me which I’d only ever gotten from Jason stroking behind my balls the way I like.  _ Fuck _ .

“Dad-” 

He canted his hips a bit and my breath got pushed out of me. I trembled and had to let go of my ass to hold myself up. He bucked harder, and I dug my nails into the table, whimpering. Every move he made jerked my entire insides and slid my knees around on the table. It felt like he was so deep in me that I’d be choking on him if he was just a couple inches longer.

I was fairly certain that magic was the only thing keeping me  _ alive _ . No way I’d have survived this kind of thing if  _ Daddy Dearest _ hadn’t put a serious protection spell over me. As it was, my organs were probably tripping all over each other trying to rearrange themselves and accommodate Dad.

Dad groaned and his horsely hips thrust in and out wildly. Luckily, he didn’t have enough leverage to drag the whole length in and out, but the few inches that he did move made me feel like I was about to split at the seams. A warmth blossomed behind my sternum and my jaw dropped as I put two and two together. Dad- Poseidon- that  _ complete fucking asshole-  _ had come inside me!

“Dad! What if I get pregnant??”

Ok, shouting is really hard when the majority of your torso is impaled on the world’s largest horse penis, but I managed. Because  _ what the fuck _ .

Even speaking mentally, Poseidon sounded out of breath.

_ ‘You’re not a woman, Percy. I can’t get you pregnant.’ _

“Last I checked, Athena has babies just by thinking it! And you’ve definitely impregnated people while you were a horse before! Gods don’t have the world’s best track record for birth control-”

_ ‘Stop!’ _

I’d started crawling forward, freeing myself of his intrusion inch by inch. It was difficult, because he was pretty firmly lodged in there and didn’t seem to be getting any softer. Poseidon canted his hips again.

_ ‘Get back on, Son.’ _

“But, Dad-”

_ ‘NOW.’ _

Terrified of the wrath in his voice, I obeyed, pushing back until tears stung my eyes.

_ ‘You’ve been a bad boy, Son. Trying to get away without letting your father get all the pleasure he deserves.’ _

I stayed silent, unsure where he was going with this, but hoping the punishment wouldn’t be too severe. There was a golden glow somewhere behind me.

Suddenly, the stretch at my rim grew tighter. The spell strained to keep me in one piece as Dad’s cock got even more enormous inside me.

“Dad-”

I could barely choke the word out. I could barely breathe. He bucked his hips and my arms gave out. I barely caught my face in my hands before it slammed into the table.

“Daddy,  _ please… _ ”

That seemed to cool the anger that was pushing against my psyche. 

His cock did not diminish.

_ ‘Easy, Son. I promised you won’t get injured and I meant it. But you have to stay put until I’m done with you.’ _

I nodded, though I knew he couldn’t see me. He seemed to get the message anyway, because he nickered and turned to look at Jason.

_ ‘Come here, Nephew.’ _

Free from Poseidon’s spell, Jason climbed up on unsteady hands and feet. Walking gingerly as if his legs were asleep- because  _ of course _ they were asleep after kneeling there for god knows how long- he walked to us. I noticed that his dick hadn’t softened either. If anything, it just looked harder and angrier, flushed a dark, almost purple, red. 

Thanks, Jason. 

I’m glad you’re enjoying this.

Except I was hard too. 

I’d forgotten, since the sudden growth spurt of Dad’s genitals had been pretty fucking distracting, but looking down, I saw- yup, still hard. 

Because of course. 

Who wouldn’t be sporting a boner while pinned on their coercive dad’s unnaturally large penis?

Poseidon must have been giving Jason direct mental instruction that I couldn’t hear, because my boyfriend was now climbing onto the table with me, awkwardly trying to fit under my dad while simultaneously putting his dick… right in front of my face. 

Um.

_ ‘Suck, Son.’ _

“Wait, but-”

_ ‘Son…’ _

Not interested in having anything inside me grow in size again, I grabbed Jason’s dick off his belly, opened my mouth, and got to work.

Well… The second dick I ever had in my mouth was definitely more pleasant than the first. Jason was… I don’t, know, I guess average size? A bit thicker than me, but like, you know. The sort of dick you wouldn’t be disappointed to see, but also wouldn’t be worried about taking up the ass. Though I doubt I’ll ever be scared of taking anything up the ass ever again.  _ Suck it _ , Phobos.

Jason bucked and moaned, but he cut both actions short, like he was afraid of enjoying this- unsure if he was allowed. I curled my arms under his legs and hooked my fingers over his hips, humming a little. Totally did not begrudge him enjoying this. Unlike  _ a certain someone _ , Jason was more than welcome to enjoy my mouth, ass, and whatever the hell else he wanted.

Poseidon grumbled from the sidelines of my mind, obviously cross with my train of thought, and his hips pushed him further into me. Have I mentioned how huge he is? Because that thrust made me feel like I was about to vomit all over Jason’s dick. Miraculously, I kept everything down.

Sending annoyed vibes Dad’s way, I focused back on my boyfriend’s dick. Which he definitely seemed to appreciate if the mewling and hip rolling was anything to go by.

“ _ Percy… _ ”

He wrapped a hand into my hair, and I sighed. See, now-  _ this  _ part of this whole experience felt nice. Felt natural.

Poseidon seemed to be bored of letting me enjoy sex because he started working his cock in and out of me again. Oh god.

Something had been growing inside me. A feeling, a swelling. It was almost like the building of an orgasm, except it was deeper, further back. I groaned when I finally realized what it was. The bastard fucking me must have cast some more magic and now my rim and prostate were actually enjoying the extreme overstimulation. Fuck.

I was having trouble focusing on being creative with my blowjob. I’d tried experimenting with licks and kisses, but I had to admit defeat and just suck on the head. The pleasure inside me was vibrating out into the surrounding muscles and that was really all I could manage. Hope Jason didn’t mind.

Jason didn’t.

I wasn’t expecting the comeshot to the throat, but I like to think I handled it valiantly, only choking and gagging a little. Ok, so a lot, and a lot of the come fell right back onto Jason, sinking into his pubic hair and dripping along the length of his now free cock. 

In my defense, I tried my best to lick him clean after the fact. 

Impressive, considering Dad’s thrusts were now rocking me violently back and forth, and I was moaning like crazy. Stupid aphrodisiac magic.

Right as I felt the familiar tightening of release, Dad orgasmed again, once more spilling deep inside me and making me feel even more bloated. Not sure how I got off on even more discomfort, but the next thing I knew, my head snapped down against Jason’s warm lower belly and I was coming too.

It seemed like I came forever. Even when my dick was done spilling everything it had onto our coffee table, my body stayed locked up in pleasure. I groaned, my vision going funny. Then I blacked out.

Just to be clear, I swear I didn’t pass out from pleasure. I’m pretty sure I fainted. Sure, yeah, it was a ridiculously long and intense orgasm, but if you tell anyone that my dad made me come so hard I blacked out, I will hunt you down and I will hurt you. I fainted. From, like, overexertion or something.

I woke up to someone petting my hair.

I opened my eyes.

It was Dad. Poseidon was people-shaped again.

We were on the couch. Jason was snoozing contentedly in my arms, and my head was in Dad’s lap. I continued gazing up at him, too tired to be angry or upset.

Poseidon smiled a bit.

“I almost thought you wouldn’t come.”

“Well, the magic helped.”

“I did promise I wouldn’t injure you.”

“No, the other magic.”

His kind grey-green eyes narrowed, like he didn’t understand. Strange that I still thought his eyes were kind.

“The pleasure magic. Aphrodisiac or whatever.”

That made the familiar humor return to his face.

“Percy… I didn’t use any such magic.”

“Yeah, right.”

His eyebrows only rose higher, like I was missing a huge joke. I stared.

“You mean I actually got off on that on my own?”

Poseidon laughed, his hand falling more heavily onto my head. He ruffled my hair, looking away.

“Not quite so bad after all, huh?”

I glared.

“You’re not getting a repeat performance.”

He looked back down at me, his eyes a little sad.

“I know.”

I had to look away this time, not wanting to see the disappointment in his eyes. Jason stirred and I pulled him in tighter. I felt both possessive and like he was my safety blanket. I didn’t owe Poseidon anything. It wasn’t my problem that he was disappointed about not getting a second date. In fact, if I remembered correctly,  _ he  _ owed  _ me _ .

He seemed to be thinking about the same thing.

“We’ll do the ceremony in the morning, once you’ve both woken up. For now… you should rest.”

A heavy, cozy blanket appeared over me and Jason.

I wasn’t going to argue with that.


End file.
